


Silence In The Computer Lab

by charlesdk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Human!Derek, Humor, M/M, POV Derek, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has way too much studying to do and is running on way too little sleep and way too much coffee. So of course, that's when this little asshole comes in and ruins his day completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://sterekpornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/65049445323/scottmotherfuckinmccall-sterek-au-someone-he%20) tumblr post. I have no idea if it has been done yet but there you go.
> 
> Also; my knowledge on college and dorm rooms and so on is to blame on movies and fics, cause I have no idea how it works over there.

College was hell, to say it nicely. It was assignment after assignment after assignment and oh, it's the weekend? Well, here's another assignment for that, so you won't get bored because your life outside of school is just more school work, studying and no sleeping. You're a college student now, buddy. That means you're basically in hell until you graduate in years, hurray!

Derek Hale had never thought he would be able to make it as far as to college, but there he was. Staring at yet another assignment his stupid English teacher thought would be “fun” to do over the weekend. Right, because absolutely no one wanted to be with their friends and family during the weekends. In Derek's case, however, that might actually be a good thing. Considering he didn't really have that much of a family and his friends were... well, let's just say they weren't people he would be spending too much of his time with, considering they were all social people and he was not.

So instead of using his Saturday to get some rest and take a little bit care of himself, Derek had made camp in the computer lab. There were only a couple other people in there. A girl who had fallen asleep with several tabs on her computer open and a guy who was typing like a maniac while sipping at his coffee and turning pages on a huge book next to him. College life, hurray.

With a heavy sigh passing his lips, Derek opened the computer in front of him while his own started up (why not use one for research and one for writing? So much easier and it would have saved him so much time if he had thought about that sooner) and started typing.

He had just typed in the title of his assignment and was currently reading through the teacher's note, when the doors opened and someone new came in. Like everyone else in the room, Derek didn't even bother looking up. He had to focus on the shit he had to finish this weekend if he wanted just a couple hours more sleep than he usually would. And he could really need that.

Of course whoever just came into the computer lab had to choose the station behind him and of course that distracted him long enough to look up, just to see who the hell it was.

The person who walked in was a guy. He looked pretty damn young for a college student and he definitely did not look like he was about to do any kind of real work. His hair was sticking out in all kinds of directions, his eyes brown (Derek could literally hear Laura's voice in the back of his head “Bambi eyes, Bambi eyes”) and those were definitely moles on his face. The guy was tall, probably around Derek's height, and lanky. Derek only got a quick glance at the gray t-shirt with some graphic design on the front before the guy sat down on the chair.

He couldn't help but notice the bowl of ice cream in the guy's one hand and the ear buds in the other.

Great.

Derek groaned, did his infamous eye roll and turned back to his own work. He typed three words and then the Game Of Thrones theme started playing behind him. Low, sure, but not low enough.

Slowly, he turned around, a glare already forming, and who the hell even goes to a computer lab to watch Game Of Thrones? Sure, the show was freaking awesome but seriously? And you have got to be kidding. The guy had his feet kicked up on the table, leaned back on the seat and was stuffing his face with ice cream. Awesome.

He decided, however, that he could tune it out and just concentrate on his own work. And he could.

For about five minutes before he was turning around again to catch a quick glimpse at which episode this guy was on. And yep, the universe hates him because he had not seen that episode yet and he had already gotten so many freaking spoilers in those ten seconds he was looking. Yeah, he hadn't read the books – yet. He totally planned to. Once college wasn't eating his money like a hungry shark and once assignments weren't piling up. Which meant probably after he graduates. Or never.

Derek grumbled curse words to himself for about two seconds, before he reached out and smacked the back of the guy's head just as he was about to take another spoonful of ice cream, which had him flailing a little to not drop the spoon while pausing the streaming. Good. A college student should not be enjoying life this much (quote from the horrible teacher Harris). Especially not when everyone around him was trying to study and he was just enjoying the joy of watching Game Of Thrones.

The guy turned around and while Derek was expecting a glare, the guy only raised a questioning brow at him.

"Mind turning it off? Some of us are actually trying to study.” He really wanted to take that ice cream and throw it into the trash can so the guy could just be enjoying life a little less.

The guy stared for a whole second, then, without taking his eyes off Derek, he reached over to turn the volume up before hitting play again. He grinned widely in return to the glare he got and then turned back to the screen to watch and stuff his face with ice cream.

So Derek decided the guy was a complete asshole and turned back to ignore him and maybe get a little bit of work done, even though he could practically hear every line the characters were saying. Especially Ygritte's famous “you know nothing, Jon Snow”. This was definitely ruining his day.

Around the 20 minute mark on the episode, Derek had gotten four lines written on his assignment, one tab on the school computer open but nothing written in it and was now stealing a glance at the guy's screen for the fourth time within five minutes. He had to realize it eventually. He was just not going to get any shit done with this guy tormenting him with the Game Of Thrones and the gasps (which were totally not erotic, shut up) whenever something happened and just everything. So placing his computer on the station, he turned around, crossed his arms over his chest and decided to watch the rest of the episode.

30 minutes later Derek had gotten zero work done and the credits rolled on the screen. He didn't have time to turn around and pretend he was still doing work, when the guy threw his head around and gave him another stupid grin.

"Dude, if you wanted to watch it so bad, I would've been happy sharing my ear buds with you. But not my ice cream. That's mine.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I'm gonna personally punish you if I fail my English assignment.”

The guy wiggled his eyebrows. “Kinky.” Derek only scoffed in response. The guy put the bowl of ice cream down onto the table and turned around to face Derek, a smile planted on his face. “I'm Stiles.” What the fuck kind of name was that?

"Derek.”

"Well, _Derek_. Are you one of those students who spend all their time studying and nothing else?”

"That's kinda the point with college. Some of us actually wants to get a decent job and make money in the future.”

"Right well, I've got Game Of Thrones season 1 and 2 in my dorm room, a roommate/best friend who's on a double date with his girlfriend and some blonde chick with her boyfriend and several bowls of ice cream. Wanna join me?”

Derek should refuse. He really should finish that English assignment. But before he knew it, he had packed his stuff and was heading out with Stiles leading the way across campus to his dorm room.

30 minutes later Derek found himself in a dorm room full of Star Wars and other movie and TV shows posters hanging on the walls, clothes on the floor and beanbags in front of a TV and an X box. One of the beanbags he soon was laying in, ice cream in his one hand, spoon in the other and his eyes glued to the screen where Bran Stark was climbing the wall.

Both of them knew what was going to happen and Derek could see, out of the corner of his eye, that Stiles was about to crack. He was biting his lip, holding his laughter in. And the second it showed Cersei and Jaime doing it, he was done. He threw his head back in laughter, exposing his long neck that Derek did not steal a glance or two at.

Derek had no idea what was so funny. Probably an inside joke.

He had originally planned to stay for just a couple of episodes. But a couple of episodes ended up being a whole season, zero sleep and still zero work done.

Derek left Stiles' dorm with a deal to come watch season 2 the following Saturday.

He ended up doing the assignment in one hour and got an A.


	2. Marathons will lead to love (probably)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek's marathon tradition continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to continue it. By decided I mean suddenly there was another chapter to publish.

“So,” Stiles plopped down on the empty beanbag, a bowl of popcorn in his one hand. “Thoughts on Sansa Stark?”

It was the weekend after they had finished season 2 and they were about to start on the third. Derek had only just gotten a quick glimpse at Stiles' roommate (dark haired, uneven jaw, looked like a total puppy) and his girlfriend (total beauty). According to Stiles, it was date night again. Derek did take notice of the pout forming on Stiles' lips after that statement though. Yeah, being a college student and 100% single while everyone else was dating was a bitch.

“Is this a test?” Derek reached over, grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed them into his mouth.

“Yep.”

He was quiet as he pretended to think, popcorn slowly softening on his tongue. He already knew the answer. It was obviously. “Love her,” he finally answered, because whoever didn't love Sansa Stark was clearly blind.

A wide smile instantly spread over Stiles' face and Derek could practically hear the internal victory scream. “Awesome. Then you can continue stealing my snacks.”

“And here I thought the snacks was payment for coming over here every weekend.”

“No, my lovely self is payment for coming over here every weekend. That and Game Of Thrones, bitch.”

Derek made a face at that, nose wrinkling, then shook his head. “Nah, the snacks is the payment. You're not that lovely.”

Stiles' jaw dropped and he turned to stare. Derek was not able to hide the grin on his face. “Rude. I might just eat all the snacks now just to piss you off.”

“Then you'll get fat.”

Stiles groaned loudly and threw himself back on the beanbag. “Oh my God, you are literally worse than the douchebag Jackson Whittemore! Why the fuck did I even invite you to Game Of Thrones marathon in the first place?”

“Because you're a loser whose best friend is busy with his girlfriend. Now, start the fucking episode already.”

Pouting, Stiles reached for the remote, his arm stretching long enough for his shirt to ride up his stomach a little and Derek would deny any glances he made to the trail of hair leading into Stiles' pants.

Stiles hit play, made himself comfortable on the beanbag and didn't even give Derek a glance, only smiled as the intro began playing on the screen.

Before they knew it, the sun was coming up and episode 9 was playing on the screen.

Stiles threw popcorn at the screen while yelling at Jon for being “totally blind because Bran is right there, you dumbass!”

Both of them were in totally manly tears during Red Wedding.

And then “Mhysa!” sounded repeatedly from the screen and they had finished yet another season, while the sun was shining outside.

“Oh man,” Stiles said as he stretched his whole body along the beanbag. “I might actually love Daenerys more and more for every episode.”

“Hard not to.” Derek sat up, rubbing his eyes and choking a yawn. “Well, I better go. Gotta get a couple hours of sleep before doing another freaking assignment.”

Derek could have sworn that was disappointment he saw on Stiles' face but he decided to ignore it. “Right, of course.”

Standing up was hard when all you really wanted was to lay down and just fall asleep right there on the spot. Walking was even harder, so the walk to the door leading out of Stiles' dorm room felt like a journey through Middle Earth with Gandalf leading him.

“So, I was thinking,” Stiles started, leaning against the opened door. Or more like using it for support to not pass out right then and there. “Since season 4 hasn't aired yet and we just finished season 3 so there's not really any reason for you to come over anymore...” He fell silent for a moment, his eyes locked to the floor. When he spoke again, he looked back up at Derek, looking maybe a tiny bit nervous. “Have you heard about Doctor Who?”

Derek shifted as he shoved his hands down the pockets of his leather jacket. He was silent for a while, which only made Stiles look all the more nervous. So of course, he was pulled the silence for a little while longer.

“Saturday, 6:30. This time, I'll bring the snacks.”

With that, he left and went to his own dorm room to crash on his bed, not bothering to undress first.

**[** Insert Fancy Break Line Here **]**

Lucky for Derek, Wednesday was a no classes day. That usually meant the opposite of a day off. Except just this one time, he had been lucky and had actually finished all his shit the day before, so he got to sleep as much as he could.

Which was from 1 am to 10 am. And then it was impossible for him to even stay in bed anymore.

He was dressed and out of the door before he knew it.

Having just one day off during college was pure Heaven. You could sleep in, you could eat a lot, you could do anything. Unfortunately, Derek wasn't exactly the most social person and he preferred to be alone, so he didn't exactly have anyone to hang out with. Or anyone who wanted to hang out with him. (Except for Stiles, of course.)

Which was why he was surprised to feel his phone vibrate against his thigh as he walked through campus. His first thought was that Laura had finally stopped having sex with her boyfriend all the time and bothered texting him, but when he saw “ _Stiles_ ” lit up on his screen, he was more than a bit surprised.

(Also, he couldn't remember them ever exchanging numbers.)

**Stiles** : dude do you know anyone named erica reyes????

**Derek** : yeah. also when did we exchange numbers?

**Stiles** : uuhhhh before you left sunday

**Derek** : i don't even remember that...

**Stiles** : HA!! we gotta practice your skills to stay fully awake all night some more buddy

**Stiles** : anyway about erica... how close are you exactly??

**Derek** : we're not really that close. she's more my sister's friend. why?

Now that he thought about it, he probably should talk to Erica more. And Boyd. And Isaac. If it wasn't for the fact that all three were social butterflies and Derek was far from comfortable in social situations.

**Stiles** : she just said that one of her friends named derek is a hermit

Typical Erica.

**Derek** : i'm not a hermit

**Stiles** : you kinda are tho. the only time i've seen you out of ur dorm was in the computer lab which btw no one uses

**Derek** : except for those who study, unlike you. how do you even know erica?

Derek went into the nearest coffee shop, ordered his usual and sat down. It took Stiles maybe five minutes to reply, which honestly felt like twenty.

**Stiles** : she's been going on double dates with scott and allison plus she's in my psychology class

Derek was just about to reply when another message came in.

**Stiles** : dude!!!! she literally laughed at me when i said i know you

**Derek** : obviously. i don't really have friends so of course she won't believe you

**Stiles** : derek you're supposed to say “oh no i'll make sure to punish her because bullying isn't nice especially not bullying stiles”

**Derek** : you wish

**Stiles** : i fucking hate you

**Derek** : then stop texting me and focus on class, you dumbass

**Stiles** : not my fault you're fucking distracting

Derek decided not to reply back and he wasn't even going to try to hide the smirk forming on his lips.

**[** Insert Fancy Break Line Here **]**

Finally, Saturday rolled around. Derek had been working his ass off to finish most of his work for Monday, so he wouldn't have yet another stressful Sunday. He had to turn his phone off after ten minutes because Stiles would not stop texting him “today is the day!!!” every five minutes.

At 6:00 he was out of the door, a couple of bowls of ice cream and several bags of candy in a bag and in his hand and his phone in the other. His thumb was moving over the screen. It was not easy texting and walking, but he managed.

**Derek** : be there in ten.

He got a reply ten seconds after.

**Stiles** : ha i knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me any longer ;)

Derek was knocking on Stiles' door nine minutes later. Five seconds and then the door swung open. But not by Stiles.

It was Scott, the roommate/best friend, and he was smiling widely the second he laid eyes on Derek. “Hey, man,” he said and held his hand out, only to drop it when Derek only replied with his eyes narrowed. “I'm Scott. Nice to finally meet you. I've heard-”

“Okay!” Stiles came up behind Scott, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him passed Derek and out of the room. “Go screw Allison instead, Scotty!”

Scott was seconds from laughing but he managed to choke it. He raised a hand at the two and then he was gone.

Derek raised a brow after Scott, then turned around to look at Stiles, who was still glaring after his best friend. But the second he looked back at Derek, he smiled widely. “Dude, I gotta make sure you got the right snacks with you before you can enter, so...” He held his hand out, resting his weight on one leg.

Derek rolled his eyes but let Stiles take the bag anyway. Stiles looked through it quickly, then nodded and let him inside.

This time, they didn't use the beanbags because Stiles hadn't bought Doctor Who on DVD yet (“I swear, I'm gonna do it soon!”) and his laptop needed charging. For a second, Derek was tempted to ask why the hell he hadn't just used his own laptop to watch Game Of Thrones on that time in the computer lab but then again, he was far from complaining.

So they ended up in Stiles' bed. It was clearly not meant for two pretty much grown men but they somehow managed. Derek was leaning against the headboard, laying half on his side so he wouldn't roll over the edge and onto the floor, while Stiles was still sitting up to get the first episode running.

“Spoons!” Stiles bolted up, out of the bed and to the drawer. He returned only seconds later, bumping their shoulders together as he laid down against the headboard with Derek. He handed Derek the one bowl of ice cream and spoon, while he took the others himself. “Ready to be blown away by the awesomeness of the ninth Doctor, the wonderful Christopher Eccleston?”

“Just press play already.” Stiles did.

It was already around midnight that Stiles started to yawn and slowly scoot further and further down the headboard.

Around 1 am and halfway through the episode Father's Day, Derek felt a weight on his shoulder. And when he look to the side, Stiles had fallen asleep with his head resting on his shoulder.

As much as he would love to, Derek couldn't deny it was kinda adorable. He also couldn't deny he could use a couple hours of sleep himself. So he paused the video, shifted shortly (but made sure that Stiles was still resting his head on his shoulder) and then let his eyes fall shut.

They were both asleep within five minutes.

**[** Insert Fancy Break Line Here **]**

Stiles was the first to wake. He had no memory of falling asleep and was confused for a whole two seconds when he opened his eyes, because when did he close them? Dropping his jaw in a silent yawn, he shifted – only to bump his hand into someone next to him.

For a second he thought he might have climbed into Scott's bed and fallen asleep with him (like they used to do when they were 10, right after Stiles' mom died). But when he spotted Derek silently sleeping against him, he almost burst out laughing.

Almost.

He was quick to slam a hand over his mouth before a single sound could escape from him. However, when he got a closer look at Derek's relaxed face, he went completely quiet. Sure, he had known the dude was attractive as shit but come on! Did he have to be freaking adorable as well?

Stiles had to shake his head to get the idea of cuddling into Derek's side again out of his head and instead, he looked at the laptop on the foot of the bed. He touched the pad lightly and the screen lit. Okay, so they hadn't really made it far into the season. And here he thought they could easily watch the whole season in one night. They did start around 6:30 after all.

Derek shifted beside him and for a second, Stiles thought he was waking up. But nope, Derek just rolled further onto the bed. Slowly, Stiles slid off the bed, grabbed the laptop and let Derek take up all the space he wanted. That dude really needed to get some sleep.

Stiles went over to the desk in the dorm room instead and sat down, almost instantly clicking the Chrome icon on his computer and went on Facebook.

He sat like that for about an hour, his one leg on the chair and his arm resting on his knee, which was when Derek decided to wake up.

Derek shifted and grunted before slowly sitting up, eyes still closed. But only for a couple more moments, then he slowly blinked them open. For a second he forgot where he was. Well, honestly more than a second. It was only when he looked over and saw Stiles sitting at the laptop, grinning over something on his screen, that he remembered where he was.

And shit, when did it become morning?

He rubbed his eyes and stretched silently when he heard Stiles' voice.

“Morning, dude.”

He looked over to where Stiles was sitting and now instead of looking at his screen he was looking at him. “Morning.” (shit, Derek's sleepy voice should not be arousing, stop it Stiles) “What time is it?”

“Uh.” Stiles squinted his eyes at the screen. Okay, so he may or may not be in need for a vision check. “10.13.”

“Shit.” Immediately, Derek bolted out of the bed, grabbed his jacket from the back of Stiles' chair (when did he put that there?) and headed for the door. “Really sorry, Stiles. I gotta go.”

“Wait, already?” Stiles was up from his chair in a second and grabbing Derek's arm to stop him. He was quick to realize what the fuck he was doing though and let go. He didn't even try to hide the pout forming though. “I was gonna ask you out for breakfast.”

Derek paused in the middle of getting his jacket on, eyes locked on Stiles. “Really? You were gonna ask me out for breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugged, “cause I can't freaking cook for shit and there's no kitchen in this dorm and it would be seriously domestic if I did, so yeah. I was gonna ask you out for breakfast. Y'know, you don't have to if you don't want to. Just thought you'd wanna take a longer break from all the studying and-”

“Stiles.” He stopped immediately, looking up at Derek. “Only if you pay.”

**[** Insert Fancy Break Line Here **]**

“Seriously.” Stiles didn't wait a beat before stuffing his mouth with more of the scrambled eggs on his plate. “I don't know how you can handle doing literally nothing but study all the freaking time.”

“And I don't understand how you can keep talking with your mouth full even though I keep telling you to stop.”

The diner they were in was nearly full. Apparently, a lot of people liked to spend their Sunday mornings eating at this plate. Especially couples, it would seem. They had immediately went for the first free table. Correction: Stiles had and Derek followed him. And since Stiles was paying, he was choosing their breakfast. Which ended up being scrambled eggs with bacon. Yummy.

Stiles made a face at Derek (a face that may or may not have a tongue sticking out included because Stiles may or may not be childish) and just kept stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs. “Oh please. I'm totally attractive like this.”

It was only when several clumps of the eggs fell out of his mouth that Derek fell forward and laughed, having finally lost it.

Mission accomplished.

Stiles chuckled and watched as Derek shook his head and sat back up. He grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate and gnawed lightly at it. “You know what would be great? If you smiled more. Kinda suits you.”

Derek did not stare at the way Stiles' lips wrapped around the bacon. He didn't. “You make it sound like I never smile.”

“Dude,” Stiles pointed at him with the bacon strip, “the couple of times I've seen you smile was during our marathons. That just ain't enough smiling, buddy.” _Especially not when you have a gorgeous smile_ _._

Snorting, Derek began stuffing his mouth with his own scrambled eggs, dropping the conversation.

Stiles did the same. He totally won.

**[** Insert Fancy Break Line Here **]**

**Derek** : stop using me as google. i'm still not doing your homework for you

Stiles pouted at his screen, his thumb moving over the screen to type in a reply.

It was only a couple of weeks after their breakfast not-date and they still had their tradition of Saturday marathons. It was great. Only problem was that Stiles had very quickly realized he did not want to be friends with Derek. He wanted to be a lot more. It was like the whole Lydia Martin thing all over again. Except this time it was completely impossible since Derek probably wasn't even interested, not to mention straight. Ahahah, the universe hates you, Stilinski.

**Stiles** : but you're so smart. please help me obi-wan kenobi you're my only hope!

“Hey, Stiles?”

“Yeah, buddy?” Stiles didn't even bother looking up from his screen to give Scott as much as a glance.

**Derek** : stop distracting me stiles

“So, you know how I still haven't seen Star Wars, right?”

“Like I could ever forget that. It's seriously becoming a serious problem in our broship, Scotty.”

Stiles could practically hear Scott's eye roll. “You really gotta stop overreacting, man.”

“Dude,” Stiles turned towards him after hitting send ( **Stiles** : make me ;) ). “The only people who haven't seen Star Wars are the people in Star Wars and that's because they lived it!”

Scott groaned and threw himself back on the bed. “Stiles, shut up and let me get to my point already.” He paused for a second. “Also, could you stop texting your boyfriend for one second to listen to me?”

**Stiles** : hold on babe scotty wants my attention

“Okay, shoot.”

He sighed and sat back up. “This Saturday. Triple date with me and Allison, Erica and Boyd and you and Derek. Star Wars marathon?”

There was a beat and then Stiles was pouncing on Scott. “I take it that's a yes?”

“Definitely a yes, buddy!” Stiles planted a wet kiss on Scott's cheek, Scott groaning in disgust and pushing him off.

“Great. I'll go tell the others to clear their schedule Saturday night.” Scott rubbed at the cheek Stiles kissed and headed for the door.

“Yeah, great.” Stiles grabbed his phone again, making a face at the new message from Derek.

**Derek** : did you just call me babe?

**Stiles** : uuuuhhhhh pretend it was a typo

**Stiles** : also star wars marathon on saturday. you either come willingly or erica is gonna drag you over here. your choice

**Stiles** : (pst it would be really nice to not be the only single guy in the room so please come)

“Oh hey, Scott.” Stiles looked up from his phone to Scott, who had stopped right as he opened the door. “Derek's not my boyfriend.”

Scott only smiled at that. “Yet.” Then he left.

**[** Insert Fancy Break Line Here **]**

Derek was still deciding whether or not to go to this Star Wars marathon thing (which really sounded like a triple date) when he was putting on his jacket to leave for Stiles' dorm room. Okay, so he may have made a decision already. He just wasn't sure it was the right one.

He found the answer 13 minutes later when Erica was the one to open the door, smiling widely at him.

“Look who can get out of his hole for Star Wars.” She eyed him, a brow raised and a hand on her hip, obviously judging him. “Or maybe because of a certain someone, hm?”

Derek only rolled his eyes, pushed Erica to the side and stepped inside. He was greeted with Stiles raising both his hands and yelling something (“Hello” he assumed) but because his mouth was full of candy, it was only muffled sound. He took the aggressive patting Stiles made next to him on the bed as a hint to sit down. So he did.

“Why the fuck do you have so much in your mouth?” Curiosity killed the cat. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

It took a while for Stiles to chew, so Scott explained. “I may have dared him to see how much of the candy he could put in his mouth.” He snorted as drool started to roll from the side of Stiles' mouth. “Guess how much?”

Derek only shrugged and leaned back against the headboard, eying Stiles for a moment as he tried to swallow the candy left in his mouth. There may be drool covered candy on the bed.

“Dude, a lot. This guy can have _a lot_ in his mouth.”

Stiles choked at that, coughed for maybe a minute before he calmed down and was left with a dry mouth and tears in his eyes.

Derek didn't get why it was funny but apparently everyone else did and while the girls were hiding their laughs behind their hands, Boyd and Scott had thrown their heads back in wild laughter.

It took them about ten minutes before any of them had put on the first Star Wars (of course by first Star Wars, it was Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope because _duh_ ). While Stiles and Derek were on the bed, a bed that obviously wasn't meant to have two grown men practically cuddling on it, Allison and Scott had taken up one beanbag, Allison laying with her back against Scott's front, and Erica and Boyd had taken up the other in the same position as the others in the other beanbag.

Derek didn't miss the comment Erica made about his and Stiles' spot. “The make out seats.”

They only made it to the sixth movie before Erica and Boyd took off, Allison and Scott having moved to Scott's bed and now asleep spooning each other. Fucking adorable.

“Alright,” Derek grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. “Time to sleep.”

“Nooo,” Stiles whined beside him, lazily making grabby hands for the remote. He wasn't even trying to get it from Derek's hands though. Exhaustion had lured up on him all of the sudden.

The lazy grabby hand movements resulted in Stiles flopping over Derek's thighs and having absolutely no intention on moving away. Even though his face was dangerously close to his crotch, oops.

Derek tensed at the contact, waited a moment, then pushed Stiles out of the way. Somehow, he managed to manhandle him around to lay properly on the bed and tugged the blanket over him. “Just sleep already.”

He offered Scott and Allison a quick glance before tugging the two of them under a blanket as well and headed for the door. On his way out, he hit the lights.

Derek woke up the next morning with 12 messages from Stiles, at least 7 of them asking why he left without saying goodbye.

**[** Insert Fancy Break Line Here **]**

It wasn't until Tuesday that Stiles contacted him again.

**Stiles** : yo you wanna come over for a study night???

Derek wasn't even trying to hide the loud snort he made when reading that. Luckily, no one in the classroom seemed to hear him

**Derek** : lol is that code word for another marathon?

**Stiles** : shut up!! i'm being serious!

**Derek** : fine i'll come over to your place after class

**Stiles** : ooohhh you texting me in class??? bad boy you ;)

Derek didn't respond.

Instead he spend the rest of the class he was in (History with Mr. Clark) distracted, his mind elsewhere. Thanks a lot, Stiles.

An hour later he was in front of Stiles' dorm room and knocking on his door. Derek could hear something (or probably someone, knowing Stiles) fall on the floor close to the door before it swung open and revealed a slightly panting Stiles.

“Hey man.”

Derek raised a brow. “Did you just fall?”

“Uhhh, pfft, noooo.” Stiles stretched out the words.

It took Derek one second to see he was lying. And not doing a very good job. He raised a brow, snorted and moved passed him to get inside. “Right, sure you didn't. Let's just get to studying unless you were really kidding and you're gonna put freaking Doctor Who on in two seconds.”

“Nah, dude,” Stiles closed the door and stepped up to Derek, “I'm actually serious, believe it or not.”

Derek snorted and placed his bag on the bed, unzipping it. “Yeah, we'll see 'bout that. Just one thing, Stiles.” He turned to give the other man a look. “I'm not doing your homework for you.”

Stiles gaped at that, his lips shortly after moving but no words came out. He then groaned. “Oh my God, fine! But you are allowed to help me, right?”

Derek shrugged, pulling his laptop up. “Yeah, sure.”

After Stiles had sat down by his desk and opened a new document, they started working. Well, by they I mean Derek was actually typing and Stiles was most likely surfing the internet because he was grinning to himself and not typing as much as you would if you were actually doing work.

They 'worked' for maybe ten minutes before Stiles suddenly closed his laptop and turned to look at Derek.

It took a moment for Derek to catch that he was being stared at. And when he did, he let out a heavy sigh but didn't bother glancing at him. “What now?”

“You know what we should get?” A shrug from Derek and he continued. “Hot chocolate, muffins and ice cream.”

“I thought you said this was studying, not marathon night.”

“Well yeah, it is, but you gotta have sugar to work more concentrated or some shit, I don't know.” Stiles was standing up and grabbing his hoodie before Derek could even respond. “Just continue typing, Mr. I-work-too-much, and I'll get us some snacks.”

And then Stiles left, leaving Derek to sit there in silence, in a dorm room he had really only been in two handfuls handful of times and yet had never looked around. It felt strange, the silence deafening. Not to mention annoying.

So he continued working for maybe fifteen more minutes before he decided to take a piss, because now he didn't have to worry about Stiles listening to him pee.

After placing his laptop onto the bed he was sitting on, Derek stood up, stretched and then headed for the bathroom. Considering it was two guys (and both messy heads it would seem) living together in this dorm room, he would expect the bathroom to be a mess. Which was why he was pretty damn surprised to find it actually pretty clean.

Derek raised a brow, standing still in the door for a second before he stepped inside. He doubted it was usually something someone would notice first, but of course his attention was drawn to the two meds bottles on the one side of the sink and a little box of inhalers for asthma. Considering he had never once seen Stiles walking around with an inhaler, he figured that had to be Scott's.

Which left the meds to be Stiles', he figured.

And of course Derek couldn't hold himself and before he could stop himself, he was reading one of the bottles. Half curiosity, half concern.

The bottle read _Adderall_ and of course Stiles would have ADD.

However, it was more the second bottle that had his attention. It read _A_ _ntidepressants_.

Derek stared at it, his brows furrowed, for who knew how long and finally snapped out of it when the door opened.

“Yo, Derek! I may have also bought a bit of Pepsi and some candy, don't judge me. I'm willing to share but only if you help me with this math problem.”

Derek stepped out from the bathroom, brows still furrowed and his arms now crossed over his chest as he stood there, leaning against the frame of the door and watching Stiles place the two white bags onto the desk.

“I would have gotten the hot chocolates but I thought, nah. We can run on Pepsi instead. Derek can handle a bit sugar 'cause he's all muscles and needs some fat in his body.” Stiles reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of Pepsi Max, placing it on the desk. “It's not good for you to be drinking all that coffee, y'know? I mean-”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted.

Stiles turned around to face him, brows raised. “Hm?”

Derek studied him carefully for a few seconds before he spoke in a soft tone. “Are you okay?”

He didn't miss the way Stiles swallowed and seemed nervous for a second at the question. Then shrugged and replied with a hesitant smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah. 'Course I'm okay.”

It was Derek's turn to hesitate. However, only for a second and then he was close to Stiles, his arms wrapping around his waist and hugging him close to himself.

It took a couple of seconds but eventually, Stiles' arms came around his neck to return the tight hug.

**[** Insert Fancy Break Line Here **]**

“Dude, what's your last name?”

“Hale. Why?”

Stiles simply shrugged. “No reason.”

Two seconds later, Derek got a notification on Facebook.

_Stiles Stilinski has sent you a friend request._

Derek accepted after snorting at the last name.

**[** Insert Fancy Break Line Here **]**

The next couple of weeks went by without any marathons. Mainly, they just met up for studying. And yes, they actually did study.

Most of the time.

Stiles did notice that Derek was acting weird the first couple of days after their first study night and he had pointed it out that while it was really sweet, it was also annoying. Since then, they had just gone back to insulting each other and friendly flirting.

With a silent yawn, Stiles stretched out over his bed, his phone already unlocked and ready for a new message to Derek to be typed.

“You texting Derek again?” Scott threw him a glance, however was quickly looking back at Allison in front of him. Stiles only nodded in response.

**Stiles** : yo wanna come over for a marvel marathon?? just bought the new iron man!

“Please tell me you've at least tried to ask him out. I'm not gonna sit here and watch you do the same thing to yourself like you did with Lydia and Danny.”

Stiles groaned at the memory. “Scott, bro, this is not like with Lydia and Danny. This is uh...” Well, technically it wasn't because with Lydia he never had a chance and with Danny... well, stupid Ethan came in the way so there was that. “And technically I have asked him out. If asking him over for marathons and study nights count. Besides, I'm gonna take the fact that we've already slept in the same bed together as a big step forward.”

“Okay, that's true, but dude. Just ask him out already. Worst case scenario, he says no.”

“Yeah, which is why it ain't happening.” Stiles grabbed his phone when it vibrated.

**Derek** : when?

**Stiles** : in five minutes

“How do you know?”

“Because he's hot, sweet, actually wants to be around me, shares same liking in TV shows and movies, didn't say shit when he found my meds and he's basically just perfect.”

Scott was silent for a beat, even Allison had stopped to think about it. “How is that a reason for it to not happen?”

“Because the universe hates me and life just doesn't go that way. Sure, you and Allison are lovey dovey like in a freaking sappy romance movie and that's great. But for the rest of us, it's not that easy. Plus, he's most likely painfully straight so there's that.”

Allison turned, butting into the conversation. “Except Erica told me he's not.”

“Yeah well, how would she now?” Although she really would know.

**Derek** : can't make it in five. 30 mins sound good?

**Stiles** : sure. i'll be waiting ;)

“Because she knows everything,” Scott said. “And look at you. You're fucking smiling like an idiot over one little text! You're so smitten. Just ask him out already.”

Stiles groaned, rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. “It's not that simple, Scotty!”

“It kinda is, Stiles.” Allison pulled her hair into a ponytail and stretched before resting back against Scott's front. “You just need to man up and do it.”

Stiles threw a glare at the two of them, then dropped the conversation and focused on the one with Derek instead.

**Derek** : it's only the two of us right? i'm not coming if the others are there

Stiles had to bite down a grin at that.

**Stiles** : only the two of us baby ;)

“Hey dudes,” Stiles rolled over, only to make a face at Scott and Allison's attached faces. “You gotta go before Derek comes over. It's gonna be just the two of us, so please go to Allison's cause I'm pretty sure Lydia is at Jackson's, so you can go make out over there instead.”

He did take notice of the way both Allison and Scott were smirking the second after he had said it was going to be just him and Derek there. Sometimes, he hated his best friend and his stupid girlfriend.

Neither of them hesitated to stand up and head for the door. “Alright, man,” Scott opened the door for Allison. Stupid gentleman. “Just remember to use protection.” He turned and grinned widely at Stiles before leaving.

Asshole.

Stiles sat down and waited for Derek to arrive, which was 27 minutes later because Derek was always early. He wasn't complaining.

“You're early,” was Stiles' first comment when he opened the door, instantly smiling at the sight of Derek with his expressive eyebrows, stupid hot scruff and arms exposed with the sleeves rolled up.

“Are you complaining?” Derek walked around him and inside, giving him a look with his brows raised.

“Not even a little bit.” Stiles closed the door after him.

Derek looked around for one second after sitting down on the bed, then he turned his attention back to Stiles, who came over to the stack of movies on the desk. “No ice cream tonight?”

“Uh, would you believe me if I told you I'm cutting down on the ice cream?”

“No.”

“Yeah, I wouldn't either. But,” he grabbed the first movie (Iron Man) and grinned widely at Derek while wiggling it lightly. “If you agree to start with Iron Man, I can share the bowl of candy with you.”

Derek groaned but agreed.

Around midnight, the bowl of candy between them was half empty (Stiles had eaten most of it) and The Avengers had barely started playing on the television screen. For the whole marathon, Derek had been distracted. And Stiles would be lying if he said he hadn't been distracted as well. They may have started their marathon weekend tradition with sitting close but now, Stiles was practically sitting in Derek's lap. He might as well, actually.

As cheesy as it was, they had several times reached into the bowl after a piece of candy at the same time. It had been awkward for two seconds and then Stiles made a flirty comment or wiggled his eyebrows at Derek, which usually would make it more awkward but not in this case.

“So,” Stiles broke the silence and threw a piece of candy into his mouth, “who would win in a fight, Bruce Banner or Tony Stark?”

Derek didn't even think before answering. “Bruce Banner.”

“Dude no, Tony Stark would win, hands down.”

“No, he wouldn't.”

“Uh yeah, he would.”

“Give me one reason why he would win.”

“Because he's Iron Man and Iron Man always wins.”

“But he wouldn't win against Banner.”

“He so would win against Banner.”

“No, he wouldn't.”

“Uh yeah, he would.” Stiles pushed at Derek's shoulder with his own, letting his attention roll away from the movie playing on the screen and onto the man next to him instead.

“No, he wouldn't.” Derek pushed back.

The pointless argument continued the same way (the pushing included) for about a minute before Derek decided to start pushing harder. Hard enough for Stiles to nearly fall off the bed.

But Stiles managed to catch himself on Derek's arm, his eyes wide and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. “Yeah,” he started, getting ready to push, “he would.” And then he pushed.

Only, he pushed a bit too hard because Derek wasn't quick enough to grab onto anything and was now falling off the bed. He did, however, manage to get a hold of Stiles' arm.

Which was how they ended up landing on the floor, Stiles on top of Derek and both groaning and laughing.

“Oh my God, see! He would so-” Stiles paused the second he pulled back and looked down at Derek, his smile slowly fading, “-win.”

They were close to each other. So close that he could actually feel Derek's breath on his own lips. And not only that but their crotches and legs were being extra friendly to each other, which did not help the blush that rose to both men's cheeks.

Both of them were incredibly silent. The only sound in the room was the sound of the movie playing in the background (“Trouble sleeping?” “I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill.”) and their breathing.

The silence lasted for who knew how long before Derek rolled his eyes, groaned and placed his hands on Stiles' hips.

“Just kiss me already, Stilinski.”

Stiles didn't hesitate to do as he was told.

**[** Insert Fancy Break Line Here **]**

At 2 am, Scott came home, only to be welcomed by Stiles and Derek making out on Stiles' bed.

Scott snorted. “And he said they weren't together. Yeah right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that some of the part of this chapter was written at 4 am and made sense at the time. Also note that I do not live in the US or an English speaking country, so I have no other knowledge about dorm rooms than what I've read and heard about (and let's just say there's a bathroom in this universe if that's not the case for the real world) and also that my grammar may not be perfect.
> 
> I'm [deans-crotch](http://deans-crotch.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> To continue writing or to not continue writing on this. That is the question.


End file.
